


Honeymoon

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background JJBella, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Yuri Is Oblivious, Otabek is too patient for his own good, Sleep-Cuddler Otabek, Viktor Is a Troll, background leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: If there is one thing Yuri should have not needed to learn, it was not to trust Viktor when Viktor offered to handle travel and hotel accommodations.  Viktor thought it would be funny to book Otabek and Yuri into the honeymoon suite.  Neither Otabek nor Yuri did, although Yuri is surprised and a little discomfited by just how bothered Otabek is by it.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> Idea posted by DiamondWinters: "As a joke, Victor books Yurio and Otabek the honeymoon suite under the name Mr. & Mr. Altin. Newlyweds. A juicy piece of gossip that spreads throughout the entire hotel. Yurio is not amused. Otabek is secretly thrilled and plans on using it to his advantage."

Yuri had let Otabek handle the check-in. He always did, because if there was some sort of fuck-up, it was a lot nicer to subject the receptionist to Otabek’s stoic ability to deal with shit than Yuri’s shouting. Normally, this worked.

Today, not so much, as Otabek’s shout of “I AM GOING TO KILL HIM” rang through the entire lobby. Yuri looked up from his phone, quickly assessing the situation, and walked over to the front desk. “Beka, chill, no need to go threatening murder.”

“Sir, are you all right?” the receptionist asked Yuri. “If there is anything you need, please don’t hesitate to let us know.”

“I’m not the one he’s killing, don’t worry, Beka would never hurt me,” Yuri said. “Who are you killing, Beka?”

“Viktor.” Otabek walked away from the desk, leaving Yuri to smile apologetically at the clerk.

“Okay, so as I was telling the other Mr. Altin, we’ve got you down for a seven-night stay in the honeymoon suite, already paid for.”

And now Yuri understood. He forced a deep breath. This poor guy had already been subjected to the rare Otabek Altin Is Shouting Moment, he didn’t need to deal with Yuri. It wasn’t _his_ fault that Viktor Nikiforov was a douchebag who thought he was a lot funnier than he was. “Great. Thank you.”

The receptionist glanced over at Otabek, who was seething as he stood by their luggage. “Sir… are you sure you’re all right?”

“I’m fine. I promise. I was just as surprised as you were when he started shouting, and now that I know why, I understand it. Don’t worry about me.” Yuri took the keys. “Thanks for your help, and I’m sorry you had to deal with his anger at a friend of ours.”

 

Otabek shot a weird look at Yuri when Yuri took them to the room. Yuri shrugged. “Wasn’t worth fighting over. You know how hotels get around Worlds. Yes, Viktor did this to mess with us, but do you really wanna go down and argue with the clerk about it?”

“No. I guess not. You gonna be okay sharing a bed?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Not like we’ve never shared a bed before. Not on purpose, maybe, but we’ve fallen asleep in the same bed at the same time together. More worried about what happens when JJ hears about this, because you know someone who knows us heard you shouting and figured out where we are.”

“Oh no. I hadn’t… ugh. I’m sorry, Yuri.”

Yuri picked up the cat he’d just taken out of his bag and threw it at Otabek. “Stop that. We both know what happens if I didn’t have warning that Viktor had pulled some kind of shit and I’m the one who finds out Viktor decided to prank us like this. That poor receptionist’s ears would probably still be ringing and the entire hotel would have heard. Besides, being your husband? As rumors about me go, that’s tame. At least it makes _some_ sense, if you ignore the part where I’m eighteen and way too young to be getting married.”

 

The first morning, Yuri woke up to find that Otabek had cuddled into him overnight. It was maybe a little weird, but not nearly weird enough to shove him off instead of just slipping out as gently as he could to go take a shower. After all, it had happened before. He didn’t mention it to Otabek, and Otabek never said anything.

Yuri found Yuuri after practice. “Tell Viktor he needs to be more careful,” he hissed. “If it weren’t for the fact that it would fuck you over, I’d be complaining about him tampering with competitors.”

Yuuri looked up from his shoelaces, eyes wide. “Oh no. What did Viktor do?”

The innocence and outrage was a little too good for Yuri to believe. “Seriously? You were in on this? He reserved the honeymoon suite for me and Beka! Put my name down as Altin!”

“He told me about it on the flight out here,” Yuuri said, letting his head drop back to his shoelaces. “I’m sorry. By the time I could have warned you, it was too late.”

Yuri looked hard at Yuuri, but nodded. This one, he could believe. “You know this could easily be spun as him trying to take out two of your strongest competitors so you can go out on gold at Worlds, right?”

“Yes, but we both know – and so does Otabek – that Viktor had no such intention.”

“Intention doesn’t matter. If Otabek doesn’t do well, his coach may well decide to file a complaint. Yakov wouldn’t, not on Viktor, he knows us all too well, but Beka’s coach…”

Yuuri froze. Yuri felt a little bad, but this was the only way to make Viktor take it seriously. “I’ll tell Viktor. I know I don’t have to tell you to support Otabek, but…”

“Yeah. Good luck.” Yuri hugged Yuuri quickly and took off to find Otabek.

 

Dealing with the rumors was only mildly annoying – Leo was put out about not being invited to the wedding, which was fair since he and Otabek were good friends and Yuri could stand Leo; the Russians and Yuuri had been in on the joke eventually; other than that it was mostly congratulations and expressions of surprise or “I knew you two were a couple, why’d you hide it?”.

Then there was JJ. “Otabek, my friend, my bro, my one-time rinkmate… how could you not invite me to watch you put a leash on a tiger cub?”

Otabek turned to Yuri. “If we ever do get married, instead of putting a ring on you, can I put a leash?”

“What the fuck, Beka.”

Otabek folded his arms over his chest and turned back to JJ. “That would be why, JJ. You know me. I’d rather be alone than with someone who’s only spending time with me out of a sense of obligation. Keep your stupid metaphors to yourself and if it helps you sleep at night, I promise I will invite you to my wedding if one ever happens.” He turned around and stalked off, leaving Yuri and JJ staring at him.

“That was odd,” JJ finally said. “So you two aren’t married? You’re just in the honeymoon suite for fun?”

“Yeah. Fun. That’s one way to put it. Bye.” Yuri took off after Otabek, now that JJ had snapped him out of the shock.

“Sorry. Bit on edge, and JJ… I don’t understand why Isabella lets him talk like that, like she’s some kind of anchor that holds him back from doing whatever he wants. What he wants is exactly what he’s doing, being a devoted husband and father.”

Yuri skidded to a stop. “Father? What? When did _that_ happen?”

“Shit. He told me about it a couple weeks ago, Isabella’s pregnant with twins, but they’re not making any kind of announcement about it until after Worlds. Don’t tell anyone you know, please?”

“Yeah, sure. What’s wrong? If it’s the room, you know I’ll go fight with the front desk if it’ll make you more comfortable to be in a normal room.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not… it’s not the room, it’s the rumors. Which, if you got us moved out of the honeymoon suite…”

Yuri flinched as he realized what that would look like. “Ouch, yeah, quickie marriage and divorce is not a rumor I want to deal with. Why are the rumors bugging you?” He’d thought Otabek agreed with him – they were wrong, obviously, but not a big deal. The people who mattered they could set straight easily enough and who cared what their fans thought?

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it, I’m just being ridiculous and letting them get to me. I’ll be fine if I can just get away from them for a while.” Otabek took off toward the elevator. “I’m gonna go watch a movie or listen to some music or something. If you wanna come, I’d like the company.”

Sure enough, Otabek was back to normal after they watched some ridiculous sci-fi movie they found on the cable. They went out to dinner with Leo and Guang Hong, and he was himself, listening more than he talked but that was normal. There was no hesitation about getting in bed, not even any weirdness about keeping as far away from Yuri as possible. He was just… normal.

In the morning, Otabek was once again cuddling Yuri. He did not want to get up, and they didn’t have practice that morning thanks to competing that afternoon, so he just closed his eyes and waited. He could feel when Otabek woke up, as he went very tense. “Yuri?”

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

Yuri closed his eyes again. Otabek's concern was appreciated, but misplaced. “Yeah, I’m great. Why do you ask?”

It didn't reassure his friend. “You’re never still in bed when I wake up. For you to still be in bed now, you’re either sick or…”

Yuri nudged Otabek with his elbow. “Or I’m perfectly happy to stay here where it’s warm and I’m happy.”

“You hate lying in bed doing nothing. You’ve always told me how much you resent having to sleep sometimes.”

Yuri's eyes opened. Now that Otabek mentioned it, that was true, but... “That’s different. That’s boring and a waste of time.”

“And this wasn’t?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Yuri had no idea how to explain it. “I dunno. It just wasn’t. It was nice. I was happy. How often does that happen, really, that I'm just happy and can sit back and enjoy being happy without needing a reason for it?”

“Not nearly often enough,” Otabek said. “You like this?”

Yuri pressed back against Otabek. “I like this.”

“Huh.” Otabek continued to hold him for another moment, and then let go and rolled to the edge of the bed. “We should still probably get up.”

 

That night, as they got ready for bed, Otabek was quiet. Yuri was just about to ask what was wrong when Otabek sat on the bed and explained. “Do you have any idea why Viktor was avoiding us after the skate? Did you tell him to stay away?”

Yuri snorted. “Not exactly. I talked to Yuuri and pointed out how stupid he was to pull his bullshit, and since Yuuri would be caught in the crossfire, Viktor may actually be taking it seriously. _Would_ your coach go after him for messing with you by pulling a joke like this on you at Worlds?”

Otabek groaned and flopped back. “If I can’t fix my shit from today, he just might. It had nothing to do with Viktor or… or anything, really, I just fucked up that quad salchow. He doesn’t want his last competition with me to be one where I failed this bad, so…”

Yuri dropped his bag and whirled to face Otabek. “Wait, what? His last competition with you?”

“Yeah… I wasn’t gonna tell you until after Worlds, because Viktor said not to, but with Yuuri retiring he wants to keep coaching and thought I’d be an interesting challenge because of how much trouble I have with mastering choreography.”

“So you’re moving to Saint Petersburg? Or Hasetsu?”

“He hasn’t told me yet. He said he was planning on taking on another skater or two, and wanted to talk to them before deciding for sure.”

Yuri's entire body lit up with his smile. “Me and Mila. It’s gotta be. There is no fucking way Viktor wouldn’t pounce, and I know Yakov’s wanting to retire.”

“That would be nice. I’m not gonna get my hopes up, but I would love to have you and Mila as rinkmates.” Otabek sat up. “Which means I’d really better not skate like crap, because if my coach does go after Viktor for sabotage…”

Yuri plopped down beside Otabek, mischief sparkling in his eyes. “So if you suck, I blow off the exhibition and we fly out to Vegas and say Viktor misunderstood and jumped the gun a little.”

“Yuri!”

“What?”

“Don’t… don’t joke about it. Please.” Otabek stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Yuri stared at the bathroom door, trying to make sense of things. This whole thing had been weird, but this was easily the weirdest part of it. The only way he could make all the pieces fit together was that Otabek was interested in him, but if that were the case, wouldn’t Yuri know that? Otabek had always been so direct, so blunt, so quick to tell Yuri how he felt and why… why should this be any different? And yet… if there were any other explanation, it was escaping Yuri.

Yuri turned his attention to the big question his first answer brought up. If Otabek liked him like that, how did he feel about Otabek? He’d been so focused on skating, and on his friendship with Otabek, he’d never really thought about it. Even when other skaters made jokes about Otabek and Yuri acting like boyfriends, he’d always blown them off and never stopped to wonder if there were any truth to them. After all, they made the same jokes about Leo and Guang Hong, and Phichit and Seung Gil.

…Okay, Leo and Guang Hong probably _were_ dating, but that was beside the point.

Yuri drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his head on his knees. Somehow, it made the prospect of potentially being in love with his best friend easier to face. For him, it came back to that morning. That would certainly explain why spending an hour lying in bed doing nothing but enjoying being there had seemed like a good idea.

Otabek blinked a couple times when he came out of the bathroom. “You’re still awake?”

“Yeah, someone disappeared into the bathroom to get away from a conversation that was making him uncomfortable, and I haven’t brushed my teeth or washed off my makeup yet. Not exhausted enough to ignore those.” Yuri lightly punched Otabek’s shoulder as he headed for the bathroom himself.

When he came out, Otabek was in bed, lying as close to the edge as he could. Yuri got in bed and reached over to touch Otabek’s arm. “Look, I’m sorry about joking about Vegas. I think we need to talk, and it probably can wait until morning, but if you want to put it off, can you at least be normal?”

“I…” Otabek sat up, facing away from Yuri. “Okay. If you think we need to talk, let’s talk.”

“Beka, do you like me?”

“You’re my best friend.”

“I mean, like… romantically. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“...I have since Barcelona.”

“Barce… Beka, that was two fucking years ago, why didn’t you ever _say_ anything?”

“At first, I was waiting for you to be sixteen… not because I didn’t think you were old enough, but sponsors, legal crap, it wasn’t that long and we had skating, I’d waited years just to talk to you, I could wait another three months. It would give me time to deal with the change of actually having you as my friend before trying to make another one, one I honestly wasn’t ready for then anyway.”

“Makes sense, but…”

“But you never talked about romance except to complain about your rinkmates being disgusting or Mila being an idiot who couldn’t see the awesome girl who’d treat her well over the douchebag hockey boys she kept dating. Even mentioning a crush on a celebrity or anything. There were a couple times I thought maybe you liked me, but never anything I could convince myself wasn’t just me seeing what I wanted to see instead of what was there.”

“Heh. Well, I dunno either, but it’s possible.”

“Meanwhile, I had managed to figure out that between being your best friend and only that for the rest of my life, or taking the chance to hit on you and getting rejected and having you end the friendship over it… I could deal with the first one. The second, not so much. So I figured I’d wait it out, not make a move until I saw something I couldn’t dismiss as projection or misunderstanding, and do something then. This morning… I can’t come up with any other reason you’d have stayed in bed with me.”

“Me neither.”

“I mean it when I say it had nothing to do with me fucking up that salchow, but I didn’t want to say something until after the free skate. Viktor’s prank didn’t exactly make it easy to deal with this week, but it’s not…” Otabek took a deep breath. “I could have warned you that I’m a sleep-cuddler. When I lived with the LeRoys, half the time one of the younger kids would come sleep in my bed because their roommates were making too much noise. I chose not to. I took advantage of the situation, and I’m sorry.”

“Wow.” Yuri crawled across the bed to lean against Otabek. “If it helps your conscience, tell it that it wouldn’t have changed anything, I’d still have happily shared the bed with you. Heck, I could have told you you’re a sleep-cuddler, this morning wasn’t the first time, just the first time I didn’t have to get up and go to practice.”

Otabek relaxed into Yuri, wrapping an arm around him. “That’s true. That… that does help. Thanks. You’re not mad?”

“Nope. So… boyfriends?”

Otabek didn’t answer right away, and then he sat straight up. “Wait a minute. It’s possible… which means you like me?”

“Yeah. I didn’t exactly figure that out until about twenty minutes ago, but that doesn’t mean it’s not real or that it’s all of a sudden. It’s just not something that occurred to me to look for, but now that I am, it’s totally there.”

“Wow.” Otabek pulled Yuri into a proper hug. “Boyfriends is good.”

“And then we can tell everyone Viktor forgot that not everyone is him and Yuuri, going from ‘hmm, maybe we should start dating’ to ‘let’s get married’ to ‘look everyone we’re married’ in the space of two months?”

“Yeah. Now that one, that works.” Otabek tangled a hand in Yuri’s hair. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes, please.” Yuri closed his eyes and really enjoyed the kiss. “Much as I hate to say it, we do have to be up tomorrow for early morning practice, so we should probably get to sleep.”


End file.
